Guerre froide
by val-rafale
Summary: Aya et Yohji sont en mission ensemble. Le rouquin cède à un caprice de son partenaire et se retrouve enfermé dans une chambre froide... [One Shot]


Titre : Guerre froide.

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Yohji x Aya

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Comique.

**Guerre froide**

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà une heure. C'était un soir comme les autres pour les Weiss à qui une mission avait une fois de plus été confiée. Il devait tuer un homme dirigeant un important trafic de drogue pour le compte de Rosenkreuz. Le groupe ignorait tout de ce produit mais ils avaient ordre d'en stopper le plus rapidement le commerce et comme toujours, il le ferait.

Le groupe avait donc décidé de procéder comme à leur habitude. C'est-à-dire qu'ils allaient observer la cible pendant plusieurs jours afin de recueillir pas mal d'information sur elle et de connaître ses habitudes avant de passer à l'attaque. Pour cela, les Weiss s'étaient divisés en deux groupes, le premier composé d'Aya et Yohji qui seraient sur le terrain à épier la victime et le second constitué d'Omi et Ken, restant au Koneko à la recherche d'informations.

Sur place, le premier groupe s'était installé dans la voiture du leader des Weiss, garée à quelques mètres d'un bar dans lequel leur cible prenait un verre. Cela faisait une heure maintenant que cet homme était rentré, s'amusant, et Yohji commençait réellement à se fatiguer de ses longues heures d'observations. Il affectionnait les missions plus mouvementées, avec de l'action, ce qui pour le moment était loin d'être le cas.

- Aya… » murmura-t-il en se tournant ver son leader. « J'en ai marre d'attendre… Pourquoi on ne va pas l'éliminer ? On en sait suffisamment sur lui pour le faire. Alors pourquoi ne passe-t-on pas à l'action ? »

Le rouquin poussa un long soupir exaspéré par l'attitude de son compagnon. Depuis le début de cette mission, il ne cessait de se plaindre et de geindre. Aya commençait doucement à perdre patience, ayant marre de l'entendre sans arrêt. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le faire taire et avoir enfin la paix.

- Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit… » répondit-il en soupirant agacé. « Il faut que l'on découvre où se trouve son laboratoire avant de le tuer. »

Cette réponse arracha un long soupir au blond qui bascula la tête en arrière. Il se le jurait… La prochaine fois, ce serait Ken et Omi qui ferait le gué ainsi devant un bar pendant qui lui resterait bien au chaud à la maison avec une bonne tasse de thé ou de café devant lui. Ce qui manquait cruellement dans cette voiture.

- C'est fatiguant à la fin quand même… » marmonna-t-il en regardant les personnes entrant et sortant du club.

- Yohji arrête de te plaindre. » ordonna Aya sentant patience arriver à son terme.

Une fois de plus le blond poussa un long soupir agacé. Cela était totalement inutile, son partenaire ne ferait rien pour abréger ses souffrances mais c'était plus fort que lui. Yohji en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça. Depuis combien de jours s'amusaient-ils à le suivre ainsi ? A l'observer sans bouger ? Trois ou quatre jours… Une éternité… A cette pensée, l'aîné des Weiss ne put empêcher une petit plainte lui échapper.

En entendant cela, le rouquin posa une main devant ses yeux. Comment faisait-il pour le supporter ? Comme arrivait-il à le garder auprès de lui sans le tuer ? C'était un grand mystère. A son tour, Aya soupira longuement, agacé, à bout de nerf…

- Pourquoi ai-je décidé de prendre Yohji avec moi ? » se demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que je suis ton petit favori et que tu craques pour moi. » répondit l'ancien détective avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ton esprit tordu va imaginer là ? » répliqua le rouquin irrité. « Maintenant, concentre toi sur la mission au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. »

Yohji soupira longuement mais resta silencieux. Son compagnon n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. Personne ne pouvait rien lui dire sans qu'il se fâche. Cela était relativement agaçant. Cependant, c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme. Le blond adorait son caractère même si le rouquin n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Au fond, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire ou faire Aya, l'ancien détective savait que ce dernier aimait les membres de son équipe, leur qualité et leur défaut…

- Aya… » appela-t-il doucement.

- Quoi encore ? » demanda le plus jeune agressif en soupirant.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son leader pour l'observer, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'après sa demande, son ami allait s'énerver. Cela était évident vu ce qu'il allait lui réclamer. Mais étrangement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas de l'entendre grogner, au contraire…

- Yohji… » le rappela le rouquin à bout de patience.

- J'ai faim. » se plaignit l'ancien détective sans se départir de son sourire.

Aya se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré. Quand allait-il arrêter de se plaindre ? Quand allait-il arrêter de parler ? Ne lui avait-on donc jamais appris à rester silencieux ? Visiblement non. Bon… Il était certain qu'il parlait moins que Ken. Mais cela était trop pour le rouquin qui lui n'aimait guère parler.

- Je suis désolé Aya… » s'excusa brusquement Yohji en baissant la tête.

Le leader des Weiss resta un instant interdit, fixant son compagnon qui venait de s'excuser… C'était peut être la première fois qu'il l'entendait en faire après s'être plaint comme il l'avait fait. Le rouquin avait peine à le croire…

Finalement, il poussa un long soupir en regardant le bar. Il comprenait un peu ce que ressentait son ami. Ils n'avaient pas mangé avant de partir en mission. Il était normal que Yohji ait faim, d'ailleurs lui aussi devait avouer que son estomac criait famine.

- Reste là, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger. » décida-t-il en commençant à enlever le manteau qu'il portait en mission. « Je prends le micro pour qu'on reste en communication juste au cas où… »

Le leader des Weiss ouvrit la portière mais une main le retint. Aya se tourna vers son partenaire qui le fixait quelque peu surpris. Qu'avait-il encore ? Etait-ce parce qu'il acceptait d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir qu'il le fixait ainsi ? Avec le blond, il fallait s'attendre à tout…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tu vas trouver ça où ? » interrogea l'aîné intrigué. « Tous les magasins sont fermés. »

- Je possède le double des clés d'un petit restaurant qu'il y a au coin de la rue. » révéla calmement Aya en tentant une nouvelle fois de sortir de la voiture.

Ce fut une fois de plus un échec, son compagnon le retenant à nouveau. Le rouquin poussa un long soupir avant de le fixer encore, mais plus durement cette fois ci.

- Quoi encore ? » fit-il commençant à perdre patience.

- Comment as-tu obtenu le double des clés ? » demanda Yohji curieux.

- Je connais le patron. » répondit le rouquin d'un ton glacial. « C'est un ami de la famille. Maintenant tu permets que j'y aille. »

Yohji le lâcha immédiatement, comprenant à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête ses questions. Une fois libre, le leader des Weiss put sortir du véhicule et prendre la direction du restaurant. Il y pénétra après avoir arrêté l'alarme puis se dirigea vers la chambre froide. Il ouvrit cette dernière avant d'y pénétrer, faisant en sorte que la porte reste bien ouverte. Rester enfermé dedans était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait…

Aya observa les aliments qu'il pourrait emporter sans que cela soit trop encombrant. Il aperçut des salades ainsi que des pâtisseries et en saisit deux de chaque quand un grincement inquiétant se fit entendre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers l'entrée près à se battre. Il aperçut alors la porte qui se fermait. Sans attendre, le leader des Weiss lâcha les aliments et bondit en avant pour la retenir. Trop tard… Elle se referma sur lui, l'enfermant dans la chambre froide.

Le rouquin frappa rageusement contre cette maudite porte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas bloqué ? Quel idiot il était. Heureusement que Yohji était à l'extérieur et qu'Aya avait son micro… Le blond pourrait venir le sortir de là. Fujimiya prit l'objet en question puis contacta son ami.

- Yohji ! Yohji ! Tu m'entends ? » appela-t-il froidement

- Oui, Aya, je t'entends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'interpellé inquiet. « Un problème ? »

- Je suis enfermé dans la chambre froide du restaurant et je ne peux pas en sortir. » expliqua le rouquin en observant encore la porte, maudissant intérieurement sa propre stupidité.

Le leader des Weiss entendit un rire retentir dans le micro. Il ne rêvait pas… L'ancien détective se moquait de lui, de sa situation. Comment osait-il ? Il aimerait le voir à sa place pour voir si c'était si amusant. Le rouquin ne put retenir un grognement de colère.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Yohji… » fit-il durement, mécontent.

Le blond raval aussitôt son fou rire, tentant en même temps de se contrôler afin de ne pas recommencer. Cela pourrait lui attirer de graves ennuis avec son leader. Cependant la situation était tellement drôle. Aya, le glaçon, se faire prendre au piège dans une chambre froide… L'ancien détective eut à nouveau du mal à se retenir de rire à cette pensée.

- Excuse-moi Aya… » murmura-t-il difficilement tant il avait envie de se moquer de lui. « Tu veux que je vienne te délivrer de ta prison ? »

- Quelle question stupide ! Bien entendu ! » répondit le rouquin hors de lui.

- Ne te fâche pas, ton sauveur arrive ! » déclara joyeusement Yohji.

- Tu parles d'un sauveur ! » répliqua Aya sur les nerfs.

L'aîné des Weiss ne répondit pas. Il quitta à son tour la voiture pour se rendre rapidement au restaurant délivrer son ami de sa prison de glace. Le blond arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte. Il retint une nouvelle fois un petit ricanement puis ouvrit la chambre, passant avant tout une tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Ca va, tu n'as pas trop froid ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Aya grogna mécontent. Pas trop froid… Il aimerait le voir à sa place, dans une pièce comme celle-ci en tee-shirt. Soudain, le rouquin vit son partenaire entrer dans la pièce en regardant la nourriture qui s'y trouvait, un sifflement lui échappant au passage. Le leader des Weiss accourut alors vers lui.

- Yohji, la porte ! » cria-t-il brusquement.

Le blond se retourna aussitôt puis vit la porte qui se refermait sur eux. Il tenta de la rattraper mais en vain. Elle se ferma sur les deux hommes, les bloquant. Yohji se tourna alors vers son ami, un beau sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Pardonne moi… » murmura-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Aya sentit une brusque envie de meurtre monter en lui. Il devait rêver… Non… A ce niveau c'était un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir lâché… Il n'était pas stupide à ce point… Visiblement si… Le rouquin aurait eut son katana en main, il aurait très certainement découpé son ami en petit morceau. Mais à la place, il laissa sa colère éclater. C'était trop pour lui et pour ses nerfs surtout…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » hurla-t-il furieux.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. On va appeler Omi et Ken et ils vont venir nous chercher. » répondit Yohji avec calme.

- En attendant, notre cible va pouvoir se balader tranquillement sans qu'on puisse le suivre et tout ça par ta faute. » répliqua Aya hors de lui.

Le blond sursauta imperceptiblement et fixa son partenaire. Sa faute ? Il avait bien dis cela ? il ne manquait pas de culot. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son leader avait eut la stupidité de se laisser enfermer le premier dans cette pièce. Il n'était donc en rien responsable de ce qui leur arrivait maintenant. Yohji n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ainsi.

- Dois je te rappeler qui s'est fait enfermer ici en premier ? » questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcil agacé par la mauvaise foi de son leader.

- A cause de qui ? Qui a réclamé à manger ? » répliqua aussitôt Aya en serrant les poings prêt à se battre.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de céder ! » s'irrita le blond à son tour. « Tu es tout autant responsable que moi, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a laissé la porte se refermer en premier. »

- Et qui l'a laissé en deuxième tout ça parce que son estomac a pris le dessus ? » demanda le leader de plus en plus en colère.

- Tu oses insinuer que je ne pense qu'à manger ? » s'énerva Yohji commençant vraiment à perdre patience.

- Oui, quand tu ne penses pas à ce qu'il y a en dessous de ta ceinture ! » déclara le plus jeune en sortant son portable. « Maintenant, la ferme, le temps que je contacte Omi et Ken. »

Enervé et fâché, Yohji se mit dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit contre le mur. Il croisa les bras sur son torse en fixant son leader qui contactait leur compagnon, menaçant au passage Ken de le découper en morceau si il osait se moquer d'eux. Une fois prévenu, il rangea son téléphone puis s'installa à son tour à l'autre bout de la chambre froide, le plus loin possible du blond, n'ayant aucun envie de le supporter.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le rouquin ne commence à trembler de froid. Cela était relativement normal vu sa tenue. Ce fait n'échappa pas à Yohji qui le fixa inquiet.

- Aya, ça va ? » demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Oui… » répondit l'interpellé en grognant.

- Tu es certain ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler. » lui fit remarquer gentiment le blond. « Tu as froid ? »

- D'après toi ? On est dans une chambre froide où il ne doit pas dépasser les quatre degrés et je suis en tee-shirt. Tu serais à ma place, tu aurais froid aussi. » lança durement le rouquin.

L'aîné du groupe soupira longuement, restant silencieux. Il se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon puis s'assit à ses côtés, tentant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais le rouquin se dégagea violement avant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? » demanda-t-il agressif.

- Je veux juste t'aider à te réchauffer. » répondit doucement le blond.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » répliqua froidement le cadet.

- Aya, tu es gelé. » fit remarquer l'ancien détective inquiet.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je préfère avoir froid plutôt de me réchauffer contre toi ! » s'écria le rouquin hors de lui.

- Ce que tu es têtu… » déclara Yohji en soupirant. « Allez, arrête de faire l'enfant et viens par là. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Il tenta une nouvelle approche, passant à nouveau un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Aya se laissa faire, non sans rester sur ses gardes. Avec son compagnon, il valait mieux s'attendre à tout. Le rouquin se retrouva dans les bras de l'ancien détective, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien frigorifié. Il devait avouer que cela faisait un bien fou. Après plusieurs minutes, ses tremblements diminuèrent.

- Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Hmm !

- J'en suis content. » avoua le blond ravi, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? » demanda Aya sursautant imperceptiblement sous la surprise.

- Un peu. » répondit doucement Yohji en lui caressant la joue. « C'est normal, d'ailleurs. Je suis responsable de ce qui se passe. Si je n'avais pas lâché cette porte… »

Le rouquin sursauta à nouveau en sentant cette main sur son visage. Il fixa intensément son compagnon, quelque peu interdit par son attitude et ses paroles. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il l'ignorait… Doucement, le leader des Weiss baissa les yeux.

- J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Si j'avais fait attention… » murmura le rouquin d'une voix neutre.

- Peut être mais si tu es venu c'est parce que j'avais faim et que je te cassais les oreilles en me plaignant. » continua le plus âgé en souriant.

- Je ne vais te contredire là-dessus. » concéda le cadet en soupirant.

Yohji ricana doucement mais ne répondit pas. Il resserra juste un peu plus son ami dans ses bras, l'obligeant à poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour profiter au maximum de sa chaleur. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce. Seul le bruit de leur respiration troublait le calme ambiant. Finalement, Aya bougea très légèrement, relevant la tête pour fixer son partenaire.

- Yohji… » appela-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? » demanda l'interpellé curieux.

- Merci ! » fit gentiment le rouquin.

Le blond sursauta imperceptiblement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il fixa son leader en clignant des yeux. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il l'entendait le remercier pour quelque chose. Généralement, il se gardait bien de le faire… C'était surprenant…

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ! » demanda-t-il toujours étonné.

- Pour m'avoir réchauffé alors que j'ai été plus que désagréable avec toi. » répondit doucement Aya.

- Je ne te reproche pas ton caractère. » déclara Yohji d'un ton très doux. « On s'y habitue à force puis, c'est comme ça que je t'aime et pas autrement. »

Aya sursauta, surpris par de telle paroles puis fixa son compagnon. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Quel sens avaient ces mots ? Il l'ignorait… Cela devait être la première fois que l'un de ses partenaires lui avouaient l'aimer.

Remarquant son trouble, l'ancien détective dédia un fin sourire à son ami, le faisant rougir. Si il s'était attendu à une telle réaction… Il n'avait encore jamais vu le rouquin rougir de la sorte. C'était mignon… D'une main, Yohji lui saisit le menton afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Il planta son plus doux regard dans le sien avant d'approcher son visage du sien, sans quitter ses yeux… Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement avant de se lier dans un baiser sensuel et rempli de passion. Après quelques instants, le blond releva un peu la tête pour le fixer, souriant avec tendresse.

- Yohji… » murmura le rouquin devenu écarlate.

- Ca fait longtemps que je désirais faire ça. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage de peur que tu te fâches contre moi et que tu me rejettes. » confia le blond avec douceur.

- Yohji…

- Aya, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. » coupa Yohji avec sérieux en masquant une certaine peur s'insinuant en lui.

- Yohji…

- Aya, je… » commença l'aîné en soupirant.

Le leader des Weiss ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Visiblement c'était la seule façon pour y parvenir. L'ancien détective ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en sentant ce contact. Il avait peine à croire que son ami ait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser mais une partie de lui en était plus qu'heureux aussi. Hélas, cela ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps à son goût. Ce fut avec regret qu'il vit Aya s'écarter un peu de lui.

- J'en mourrai d'envie… » murmura le rouquin en rougissant.

- Aya… Ca veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ? » demanda Yohji un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Si tu es te sens prêt à supporter mon caractère… » répondit le leader des Weiss un brin embarrassé.

- Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout. » avoua l'ancien détective en lui volant un baiser.

- Merci… » fit le cadet en baissant à nouveau le visage.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus dans les bras de son partenaire, recherchant un peu de chaleur. Yohji l'accueillit en souriant, déposant par la même occasion un tendre baiser sur son front. Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes virent la porte de la chambre froide s'ouvrir puis deux têtes apparaître dans l'entrebâillement.

- Vous êtes toujours vivants ? » demanda Ken en souriant.

Aya se leva le premier, tendant ensuite une main pour aider Yohji à en faire de même. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers ses deux autres amis et le rejoignit rapidement, sortant de la chambre froide.

- Comme tu peux le voir, nous le sommes toujours. » répondit-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Omi et Ken observèrent les deux hommes puis la chambre froide avant de s'entreregarder. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point… Passer autant de temps dans une pièce aussi froide n'allait pas être sans conséquences. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'après cela aya et Yohji seraient malade. N'importe qui le serait… L'ancien footballeur poussa un long soupir. Il entendait déjà les grognements de son leader qui serait forcé de rester au lit. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de le soigner… Enfin, ils seraient bien obligés de supporter cela.

- On ferai mieux de rentrer au plus vite… » déclara-t-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois. « Vous avez besoin d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Ca ne vous fera que de bien ! »

- Tu as raison Ken. » répondit Yohji en souriant. « Puis il nous faudra aussi un bon bain chaud et un lit bien douillet. »

Le groupe commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils prirent la direction de leur véhicule mais Aya stoppa brusquement la marche, fixant tour à tour ses partenaires, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur. Les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent, se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi s'arrêter ainsi en plein milieu de la rue ? Et ce regard… Qu'avait-il encore ?

- Aya… » commença Yohji en faisant un pas vers lui.

- La cible… » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Ken eut un léger ricanement en entendant son leader parler de la mission. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Le rouquin était ainsi, le boulot avant tout, y compris avant sa santé. Il s'approcha de lui tout en retirant son pull qu'il avait autour de la taille. Il le mit sur les épaules de son ami en se penchant, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil au passage.

- Ne t'en fais pas Aya, nous ne l'avons pas perdue. Yohji a eut l'intelligence de mettre un émetteur sur sa voiture avant d'aller te chercher au cas où il partirait entre temps. Nous avons enregistré tous ces déplacements en une heure et demie. » expliqua-t-il avec sa bonne humeur naturelle.

Aya fixa Yohji quelque peu surpris pas cela. Il avait donc pensé à tout… Et dire qu'il s'était énervé contre lui… Parce que justement, ils ne pourraient pas suivre la cible… Quelle erreur… Ses compagnons étaient vraiment dignes de confiance, de vrais professionnels…

Le rouquin poussa un léger soupir avant de s'approcher du blond en ajustant le pull de Ken sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux pour le fixer intensément, le regard toujours aussi froid.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Tu étais trop en colère pour entendre quoi que ce soit. » répondit Yohji en souriant, ne se souciant pas de son air distant.

Le rouquin resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment que l'ancien détective avait raison sur ce point. Sa colère l'aveuglait toujours, lui faisant très souvent commettre des erreurs irréparables. Cependant, les reconnaître devant tout le groupe, il en était hors de question. Mais, en privé avec Yohji, ce serait très certainement différent. Il lui devait de plates excuses pour son attitude des plus haïssables.

Les Weiss retournèrent finalement au Koneko. Les conséquences de cette petite épreuve pour les deux aînés du groupe furent une bonne grippe qui les cloua au lit pendant trois jours. Cependant, cela ne les dérangea aucunement…

_OWARI._


End file.
